nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucas Lee
Lucas Lee is Ramona Flowers' second evil ex. Lucas is a skateboarder turned sell-out actor who is shown as the star in a number of cheesy action movies, only having one movie that was deemed "kind-of good", called Let's Hope There's a Heaven and an upcoming romantic comedy called You Just Don't Exist with Winifred Hailey. He is the primary antagonist of Scott Pilgrim vs. The World Volume 2, although Scott Pilgrim repeatedly confuses him with Lucas "Crash" Wilson of Crash and the Boys and the real-life actor Luke Wilson from Bottle Rocket. His name is a reference to Jason Lee, a real life pro skateboarder turned actor. Histroy Relationship With Ramona Ramona and Lucas Lee started dating during their freshman year in high school together. Around that time Lucas Lee was, according to Ramona, a "whiny little greasy-haired skater." Prior to the relationship Lucas followed Ramona around and constantly asked to go out with her. Eventually Ramona said okay and the two went out for a short while. Although Lucas Lee claims he was an important figure in Ramona's past, he lacks any real relevance in Ramona's life; According to Ramona, all they really did was sit together on a street curb and smoke. At some point in the relationship Ramona cheated on and left him for the "first cocky pretty boy" that came by (Ramona's third evil ex-boyfriend, Todd Ingram). Encounter with Scott Scott goes to Casa Loma with Wallace Wells to fight Lucas. However, when he gets there, Scott gets nervous being next to a movie star. When Lucas finds out who Scott is, he attacks him whilst Scott (now starstruck) simply asks for his autograph. Lucas then swings Scott into the side of the Casa Loma building, rendering Scott unconscious. When Scott comes to, Lucas offers Scott a short break and Scott accepts. Scott and Lucas talk about their movie and Lucas and Ramona's relationship, and Lucas tearfully reveals that Ramona cheated on him. Lucas then makes an offer to Scott, saying he'll tell Gideon that Scott defeated him if Scott gives Lucas all of his money. Scott refuses and tells Lucas that he's a sellout. Defeat Scott outsmarts Lucas by asking him to demonstrate a skateboard trick. After he accepts Scott's request, Lucas skateboards down a long rail. As he grinds down the rail, he accelerates too quickly and disintegrates as he hits the ground, leaving behind coins and a Mithril Skateboard that Scott cannot even touch due to a lack of "Skateboard Proficiency" (It's later revealed that he instead took "Longsword Proficiency"). The skateboard itself disappears soon after. Scott complains because he didn't get Lucas' autograph and because Lucas left behind over $14 in change. Powers Although he is a talented skateboarder and actor, he has no known special powers. One can argue he has abnormal super-strength, as he tossed Scott 5 stories up into Casa Loma's tower, and enhanced balance, as he nearly clears the grind he's challenged to, but most seem to be capable of these things. He is very strong and the only member of the League to single-handedly beat up Scott to the point of knocking him out without the use of powers (though it is arguable that Ken and Kyle did such, though they do not render him unconscious as Lucas did). While people getting knocked flying or into the air by kicks and punches is normal in Scott's world, Lucas' strength exceeds all and this may be his power. The others have powers that are more or less non-physical (ex. pyrokinesis, veganism) which is why it seems he does not have one. Lucas states that the League of Evil Exes almost did not recruit him. This may be because he has no obvious special powers like the other evil exes. This may also be because Lucas seems the least "evil" of all of them, as he takes a somewhat cordial attitude towards Scott. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Brotherhood of Blood